Dimensional trips
by noli heronlight
Summary: IT IS THE TRANSLATION OF TRIPS DIMENCIONALES: clary, jace, and the others must go in representation of the key to different places, since to the half-caste camp, to appear like really they are, in addition the boys of that place do not fight so well since them they were thinking and coordination is what lacking him, and to the hunters of shades coordination is what exceeds him


**All the prominent figures belong to Cassandra Clare and rick riordan**

I agree on 1

Prepared

* * *

**Pov clary**

- Seriously serious is necessary because others do not go? – ask

-clary it is possible to say that you are better persons qualified to go-suspire-edemas your you are the only one that you can calm jace, that to this one in the plan "I do not go if she does not go "- I answer maryse

- But if I do not do it well it might affect all, in addition...

- in addition at all clary you it will do good and you not ire's alone ire jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon and probably Magnus - good thinking it well quit probably so you will be only well it will be a presentation it is not the great thing-

- Clear it is not the GREAT THING just to go thereabouts appearing truth? –

-Of I remind hare –

- Brilliant in two days they divide, in agreement? –

- Yes-

* * *

NARRATING POV Two days happened almost flying clary it could not breathe, how not? To have to go to several places appear, and give a good impression if it is possible to give him one with jace aside almost impossible age

-Clary, Clary, clary, CLARYYY - gritoneaba jace for was raising -

-I am not deaf do you know? - I answer one small irritated

- Seriously? Because I go shouting you in more than 5 minutes and you - appearing with the finger with the whole fault of the world - only you do not give signs of life crossing the arms with the wrinkled gentleman

- Since what time is it? - Looking at it from top to bottom

-Mm … - looking at an imaginary clock - you have 20 minutes to have a shower, to dress and all the things that do the chicas doing very effeminate gestures

-20 MINUTES … it takes me- Stopping rapidly of the bed and running to the bath forgetting totally jace - it takes to me the one that is taking me jummm - giving up when moving to all sides which seemed to jace to be extracted of a cartoon for which was smiling and trying not to give up a guffaw on having seen his girlfriend of this way-

_Mental Note: to wake up to clary 2 hours before the approved thing … annotated - jace thought_

* * *

-Izzy does not believe what is too much? - He said Simon pointing at one of 6 izzy's suitcases

- not, clear that not, a girl like I needs from all that - seizing a gesture to the suitcases - in addition it is that you do not want to see me it adjoins in the presentation, oh want that it is quite degraded?

- Not but …-

- At all, yes or not –

- Yes –

-Then it closes your pretty boquita because all that is what I need to meet pretty for you - he said very seductora which for logic I am quiet to Simon

* * *

15 minutes later in the library

- You hear already they were late very much - he said Simon

- If lose - answer Izzy

- Because they should be late so much -said Alec

- Already you know ... - Magnus was saying but it was interrupted

- Do not blaspheme against my person - very arrogant jace said as always

- Perhaps do you know what means the word? - I ask Magnus

- Clearly, and it is better than it do not do jace said in tone of threat-

-okay when do we go away? - I ask clary to prevent Magnus from answering

- Already, only we were waiting when you were coming two - I answer irritated Magnus

- At the time for that we wait already we are here he said clary

Magnus at the time started reciting a strange language in a second and later the portal was opened

- Then … the one who goes first I vote for jace - said Magnus

- Magnus and first I then izzy and Simon and finally clary jace - said alec

- Because - I ask Simon

- because this way it is since we come and this way he is like us I come some problem? - alec said with the elevated eyebrow and the crossed arms

- not none said Simon

- Then walking I encourage jace

As alec said Magnus and alec they were first …..

Magnus was going with a purple shirt, with a black jacket, a few trousers very but very exact and with purpurin for the whole hair and in the eyelids; … Alec was taking shirt, trousers and black boots

Simon, was going very Simon a blue shirt was taking of cuadritos trousers coffee and tennis converses; it was loading 2 izzy's suitcases, one of him and a rucksack

Izzy was dressing with an obviously black blouse, a few exact trousers and boots of 15 centimeters

And then jace was

* * *

POV CLARY

Jace was brilliant with his clothes, good the whole clothes saw him brilliant, but this day was meeting spectacular was carrying a black not very exact shirt but the necessary thing in order that the abdomen so marked as the alone one was obvious has it, a few black trousers and the boots of combat; it was bringing the excited blond hair as the Sun and his look of " I know that me looking at these " …. It waits "I KNOW THAT ME LOOKING AT THESE "! OH not … oh no!

I felt my cheeks to burn and there lowers the look

Which did that jace was smiling much more

* * *

POV JACE

AH clary so pretty blushed because it will do the one that must be blushed I am I but... It is so innocent that sometimes I think because it is with me?

_NOT, I do not think to lose it and hare ever but... I am charmed with making it annoy she looks like a niñita of 5 years _

- if them looked they were swallowing already it was in your stomach - I said sarcastically what did that clary many mas

-jace was blushing do not begin said she a bit irritated and I cross the arms

- Clary believe that we are still we - charm changing topic

- What? - She said looking at all sides

- no - so-tros-se-gui-mos - I said funnily

- is not graceful jace - irritated Okay

_said I believe better me key … caps that I put the leg and then key to extract it … sip - better me and to try not to irritate to clary_

* * *

_**Here this one in English, like I said, not this one totally well, but it is what I could do, pardon for the lateness **_

_**- Fondly fondness**_

_**-noli heronlight**_

**-reviews**


End file.
